Before He Cheats
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: "I dug my keys into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four-wheel drive" Their optics widened in fear as Tai and Mikaela sang in unison, twirling their keys dangerously around their finger...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or anything associated with it, Hasbro owns this wonderful franchise, I am merely the writer of fictitious writings in which fellow fans can share and enjoy.

_Tai_ belongs to fellow FFN author **TatyanaWitwicky**

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure what happened...I had this up here before, but I think I took it down without fully realizing it. Whoops. This was written awhile back, hope you all enjoy.

**xxx**

"I dug my keys into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four-wheel drive" Their optics widened in fear as Tai and Mikaela sang in unison, twirling their keys dangerously around their finger. That was all that was needed for them to fear for their circuits.

Usually, the bots don't have necessarily anything to fear from the small organics and Optimus' daughter Tatyana, but as soon as those words left their mouths it was an instant; 'run for the hills' feeling that over-took their circuits. Not one of them wanted to go near them. For fear their paint job, exterior and interior design and not to mention the pain that may be afflicted upon them if they got to close.

How did this come to be you may ask?

Well, It all started on a nice warm summers day with Mikaela and Tatyana fixing up and washing a good condition ATV that they had found behind Mikaela's house. The song 'Before He Cheats' By Carrie Underwood filtered out through the little stereo that they had brought out with them.

Throughout the entire day they could not, for the life of them, get it out of their heads. So what did they do? Why start singing it of course.

And that was exactly what they did.

Twirling their keys within the Autobot base singing slightly off-key;

_'Right now he's probably slow dancing  
with a bleached-blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
her some fruity drink  
'cause she can't shoot the whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
with a pool stick  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

The girls little singing had, unbeknownst to them, an audience of both Autobots and N.E.S.T. Soldiers, looking extremely curious.

_I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little supped up for-wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seat.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights.  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

The 'bots backed up, alarmed at what their audio receptors were picking up from the two teens. The soldiers couldn't help but snicker at their reactions.

Both Tatyana and Mikaela were off in their own little world as they continued down the hall, completely oblivious to bots who kept their distance.

Barricade looked to Bumblebee; "That's a song is it not?"

Bumblebee turned to a couple stations; "Baby, you're wonderful! You're wonderful you know that?"

"Should we tell them?"

They stared at each other before turning their attention to the human females, then to the bots. "Nah."

They watched as they headed down past the kitchen;

_'Right now, she's probably singing some  
white-trash version of Shania Karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars  
worth of that bathroom polo  
Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Then maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

More bots passed their way, each and everyone of them keeping their distance. Tai held a glint in her eye and optic as she held up her keys, lifting them up above her head she began twirling them. Mikaela soon followed suit. At the end of the hallway was the rec room, they sang even louder;

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'cause the next that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me._

And as they entered the room Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, both sets of Twins were sitting on the giant sized couch, while they watched Sam, Miles and Leo play Super Mario Brothers, they turned their heads as they heard the two girls.

_'Cause I dug my keys into the side  
of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh_

Their optics widened. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took off before anything could be said while Jazz made a noise similar to a human clearing their throat. "H-hey sweetspark."

"Hey babe!" She said cheerily, rushing over to him. Before she could get to him however, he side-stepped, heading towards the door. His bright blue optics shifted from her to Mikaela then back to Tai again. "Uhm, I'm on duty so I'll catchya later."

With that being said he took off out the door, the girls followed the direction in which he went before exchanging questioning glances.

They looked back at the others. "Did we do anything wrong?"

Ratchet is the one who responded with; "you're scaring most of the mechs on base. They are not used to Earth music. And some...don't have common sense to link to the World Wide Web to look it up."

Optimus sighed; "Tatyana I think it is best for you to put this in your guidelines. We do not want something like this happen again." He pinched his nose plate; "this will take awhile for everyone to settle down."

"Dad, it's not our fault it's a catchy song."

"Tatyana." His voice was filled with warning. Leaving no room for discussion. Immediately she headed over to where she placed her laptop. Opening it up she maximized the page where she was writing all them down. She began typing;

**_Rule #188: Do not randomly start singing 'Before he cheats.' By Carrie Underwood.  
('I dug my key into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four wheel drive.')  
(None of the Bots will come near you.)_**

_'It was so worth it'_


End file.
